Nexo emocional
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Nunca he sido bueno con las emociones y sentimientos. Evidentemente, como todo el mundo, tengo emociones y sentimientos, pero no funcionan exactamente igual. - viñeta de Kenma ¿en un pseudo KenHina?- Dedicado a una mala hermana pero una buena amiga (?)


**NA: Kenma Kozume es un personaje que se me hace complicado de abordar de ahí que lo intente en primera persona, porque soy masoquista. Esto está dedicado a mi hermana, que está enamorada de Kenma y sus californianas :p**

Nunca he sido bueno con las emociones y sentimientos. Evidentemente, como todo el mundo, tengo emociones y sentimientos, pero no funcionan exactamente igual. No sé si eso es patológico o simplemente un mecanismo de defensa, pero cuando siento dolor, amor, pasión o enfado, mi mente baja el volumen de la intensidad y todo se sucumbe en una niebla espesa que apaga mi necesidad. Esa característica marca de algún modo mi sello personal, quien soy yo. La gente interpreta que soy alguien frío, distante, alguien que no sabe expresarse, pero lo cierto es que no es así. Simplemente lo que para algunos es algo emocionante para mi es mucho más simple y en la mayoría de los casos aburrido.

Por ese motivo cuando veo que alguien siente me maravillo y al mismo tiempo me irrito. Tocar a alguien que llora desconsoladamente es terminar mirándome las manos y preguntarme si he tocado su alma. ¿Ha sonado eso muy metafísico? Es posible, lo cierto es que acabo pensado que reflexionar sobre todo esto no tiene mucho sentido, pero Kuroo dijo que debía pensar en ello, y aunque no sé por qué debería hacerle caso, eso es lo que hago. Pensado en la sensación de tocar a alguien que siente las cosas con tanta intensidad que podría encender un páramo helado solo con poner sus pies sobre la nieve. Ese alguien es Shôyô, que por algún motivo se acercó a mí desde la nada y me tocó con la emoción del voleibol. Tampoco le voy a dar muchas más vueltas al tema pero Kuroo también dijo que podía ser que estuviera enamorado.

Como ya he dicho no soy bueno con los sentimientos y menos en el concepto romántico. Una vez una chica se me declaró, me dio una carta de amor y me dijo que siempre había pensado en mí de una forma misteriosa y romántica. Leí la carta delante de ella, le di las gracias y me fui. No sé qué esperaba la chica que hiciera, no aquello porque se fue enfadada, pero es que yo tampoco quiero escribirle una carta de amor y sentimientos a Hinata.

Diría que del tiempo que ese chico pasó en Tokio conmigo terminé harto de que tirara de mi brazo para ir a hacer esto, o para ir a hacer aquello, pero lo cierto era que me gustaba. ¿Eran mis sentimientos los que hacían que fuera divertido subir a la torre de Tokio? Personalmente ya había ido antes y nunca me había gustado especialmente, tampoco me apasionaba pasear por akihabara si no era para comprar algo muy concreto, pero me gustó hacerlo con él. El mejor pedazo de tarta de manzana que he probado ha sido a su lado, y era de la misma tienda que la que compro siempre.

Quizá el problema es que siempre me he visto a mí mismo solo, tumbado en el colchón mientras juego con la PSP sin pensar realmente en nada, pero ahora a veces me gusta imaginar que está a mi lado y eso me confunde. ¿Tiene razón Kuroo? ¿Estoy enamorado? No es que lo niegue como una persona que se avergüenza, pero no sé qué decir al respecto. Me he sentido así desde el primer día que nos vimos y no puedes enamorarte con solo mirar a una persona. Si es verdad que no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona eso del amor y tampoco sé a quién debería preguntarle, pero me gustaría poder apagar de algún modo mi cabeza, aunque eso no tiene sentido. Creo que nada de lo que tenga que ver con Shôyô y conmigo lo tiene verdaderamente.

Especialmente lo que no tiene sentido es que haya cogido el metro y esté en Asakusa, en el templo sintoísta. La mayoría de gente que hay aquí son turistas o chicas comprando amuletos para tener buena suerte en el amor y eso me hace sentir una persona muy poco racional. No es que piense demasiado en esas cosas, pero aquí estoy. No, está claro que no voy a comprar un amuleto pero he venido para algo que me avergüenza admitir, y ese es el motivo por el cual estoy relativamente lejos de casa. No quería encontrarme con Lev, ni con Yaku, tampoco con Kuro, aunque Kuro es el que menos me molestaba a pesar de molestarme bastante.

Desde que he bajado del vagón ando a paso lento, y aquí en el templo también. Tengo que admitir que estoy nervioso y ya he comprado el papel en el que pretendo escribir mi deseo, pero no sé muy bien cómo escribirlo. Miro los papeles colgados del muro de los deseos y leo algunos. "Bendícenos con un hijo", "Que Akira-kun me ame", "Quiero aprobar la selectividad" y otros diferentes. ¿Qué debería escribir directamente? No es que quiera que Shôyô me ame, aunque si es verdad que estoy enamorado quizá sí debería pedir ese deseo.

Es complicado, porque las personas nunca se me han dado bien y como tal procuro evitar interactuar con ellas, pero si quiero hablar con Hinata. Me quedo un rato pensado, quizá lo que debería pedir es saber qué siento por él. Tomo aire y cierro los ojos, eso sería el primer paso para saber qué hacer con esta sensación.

Miro el reloj de pulsera, tengo ganas de volver a casa, así que no me lo pienso más. Busco un rotulador negro en mi mochila y escribo en el papel "Quiero saber qué siento por Hinata Shôyô". Me pregunto si habré escrito su nombre con los kanji adecuados, pero no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo. Cuelgo el deseo en un espacio pequeño del muro y después rezo una pequeña oración. Tengo que volver a casa.

Ojalá ya entienda mis sentimientos cuando vuelva a verlo. Esté o no enamorado de él, es alguien muy especial.


End file.
